Episode 141 (2011)
Magician × And × Butler (テジナシ×ト×シツジ, Tejinashi × To × Shitsuji) is the 141st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on August 6th, 2014. Overview Due to his actions, Leorio rises to the third place in the election. Killua deduces that even though most of the Zoldyck Family wants to control Alluka's power, Illumi plans on killing her. After being separated from Killua, Gotoh is confronted by Hisoka. Synopsis Beans announces the results of the fourth round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election which also failed to meet all the conditions however this time the required 95% was met, meaning that now the top 16 can go on to the next round. The turnout for the fourth vote was 642 Hunters out of 661. All of them made a valid vote which amounted to 97.1% of all Hunters the remaining 19 Hunter were absentees. Saiyu and 8 others got 31st place with 1 vote each each while Hanzo and 5 others got 25th place with 2 votes each and Kanzai and 3 others got 21st place with 3 votes each. Knov, Kite, and Gon got 18th place with 4 votes each while Tsezguerra got 17th place with 5 votes, Ging got 16th place with 8 votes, Cutie got 15th place with 10 votes and Bushidora and Loupe got 13th place with 12 votes each. Sanbica and Linne got 11th place with 13 votes each while Biscuit got 10th place with 14 votes and Saccho got 9th place with 15 votes. Morel got 8th place with 20 votes and Teradein got 7th place with 21 votes while Ickshonpe got 6th place with 26 votes and Mizaistom got 5th place with 27 votes then Botobai got 4th place with 31 votes and to everyone's surprise Leorio got 3rd place with 55 votes. Cheadle got 2nd place again with 57 votes and Pariston got 1st place again with 258 votes which amounts to 39% of all possible votes. Beans then announced the top 16 candidates and we learn that Pariston, Cheadle, and Botobai are Triple-Star Hunters, while Mizaistom, Teradein, Saccho, Biscuit, Linne, and Ging are Double-Star Hunters and Ickshonpe, Morel, Sanbica, Bushidora, and Cutie are Single-Star Hunters, leaving Loupe who is a no star Hunter and finally Leorio who is a rookie. Killua is surprised when learns that Leorio is in third. He says that the incident that took place in the meeting seems to have had a big impact and he also guesses that Leorio is an Emitter. Illumi calls Gotoh right after which Gotoh says Illumi's name to see Amane's reaction. Her tension suddenly spikes up. Illumi orders to put Killua on the phone and Gotoh does so. Killua thinks to himself that thanks to Gotoh he is able to understand something big. He thinks that his father always trusts him no matter what, which is why Gotoh was allowed to accompany him and he won't force him to stop. However, he is also wary of Alluka's ability and wants to control her which is why he sent Tsubone and Amane with him as well who understand their role and are being very cautious. But, Gotoh and Canary are subtle and helpful. Killua then notices Amane's tension spiked the moment Illumi name was spoken which means that Amane and Tsubone, and Silva and Zeno by extension, disagree with Illumi and that if Tsubone were here, she would have either distracted him or signaled Amane to shut off her emotions. Then, Killua's guess about Illumi is that he wants to kill Alluka. Killua comes to the conclusion that this is an "inner mission" and that all the family members of the Zoldyck Family do things their own way instead of uniting with others. Killua finally thinks that his mother, father, and grandfather want Alluka near so they can control her and they don't want him to be hurt by her power, he himself wants to save Gon and free Alluka, and Illumi wants to kill Alluka. Illumi asks Killua if he has removed the needle to which Killua answers affirmatively and says that he feels better. Illumi says that then he won't have to hold back when killing him. Killua asks why does he want to kill him to which Illumi laughs and replies that you can't kill "family members" in an inner mission. Killua understands why Silva told him to not consider Alluka as a family member which makes him angry and so, he accepts Illumi's challenge. Illumi agrees. Suddenly, a truck and a car appear in front of the butlers' car and try to destroy their car. Canary drives up the hill as 5 more cars try to bash the butler's car but fail by falling off. Gotoh tells Killua not to let go of Alluka, because if he does, then Amane will capture Alluka and Tsubone will take him home by force. The butlers' cars jump up to the upper lane, but just when it is about to land another truck suddenly appears and so the car is hit, then some long iron bar-like structures smash through the butlers' car and finally, the car falls off the cliff and explodes causing a fire. Hisoka says that it was a bit excessive and he thought that Illumi would have asked Killua first. Illumi says that a spy brings him information and after examining it, something bothers him which is "Killua hiding rules from them", and so if Killua hides rules then trying to negotiate with him is pointless. Illumi says that Killua might accede to the demands that favor him so he'll dispose of Alluka before Killua has a chance to use that advantage. Illumi tells Hisoka that he wants him to eliminate the butlers while looking for a chance to take Alluka from Killua to which Hisoka agrees. He then asks Illumi if he is allowed to kill Killua. Illumi abruptly starts oozing blood lust, his face turns black and distorted, his eyes change color and he angrily stares at Hisoka and threatens him by telling him that he'll kill him right here and now. Hisoka replies that it was a joke. Killua and the butlers' sense this blood lust. Illumi asks Hisoka if that was on purpose. Hisoka replies negatively and thinks to himself that if at all possible he would like Gon to live. Amane suggests that everyone should change routes, Killua and the butlers' do so but Killua says that it is hard for him to agree with Amane. Amane says that she and Tsubone are not his enemies. Killua says that his father's orders could change to which Amane replies that they are not his enemies as well and the mission is to deliver him home safely. Killua states that if that doesn't include Alluka then every butler and family member is his enemy, and he runs off using Godspeed: Speed of Lightning. Gotoh orders 4 vehicles and tells that a butler or a family member seems to be helping Illumi. Meanwhile, Tsubone follows Killua and thinks that he will become a fine assassin and also that she can't get herself to like Illumi and Milluki who resemble their mother. Then, she says that she should put aside her feelings and must think of a way to subdue Killua, taking his speed into account. Killua stops to take a break. Alluka asks if she is a nuisance and would everyone get along better if she were gone. Killua asks her if she would be sad if he was the only one in the world who loved her. After a few seconds, Alluka becomes very happy and says that she can't stop smiling. Killua feels like someone else is there so he tells Alluka to get going. Meanwhile, Hisoka appears where the butlers are and picks up a fight. He attacks with his cards, Canary and Amane get ready to fight but Gotoh deflects the cards by firing his coins and tells Canary and Amane to save their energy for the real mission and to follow Killua, while he fights with the mysterious magician. Hisoka says that there is no doubt that he would send others way because of having such a dangerous ability that can fire coins with more force than that of a gun firing bullets. Gotoh assumes that if Hisoka were to be hit by the coins then, he wouldn't remain unscathed so it might have something to do with his ability. Hisoka tells Gotoh that his Nen has the qualities of gum and rubber. Gotoh says that he shouldn't regret revealing information about his ability to which Hisoka replies that telling his name to someone about to die is pointless and it doesn't matter if he learns about his ability. Both of them prepare to battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc